You Could Call It Karma
by Love4aseeker
Summary: Ginny reflects on a very good and bad day all involving how good Karma can be. This is a oneshot.


You Could Call It Karma

By Love4aseeker

You could call it karma, you know "what goes around comes

around", or you could think like one of my best friends , Hermione,

and say that it's just a coincidence. But I like to think of it as more

of God looking out for me. Ever since I've been small my parents

have taught me of God, Jesus, and all things Holy. We went to the

little Catholic church in Ottery St. Catchpole every Sunday. It was our

routine: Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, got to church, come

home, eat lunch, and last but certainly not least, we'd say

something from the Homily that we thought was especially moving.

Even though this was our daily routine, I never truly understood. But

now it's clear that God is always there, even if it's only to knock

some sense into that certain guy, He's there. Oh, but you don't even

know who I am, do you? I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ginny

Weasley, Ginevra when my mum's angry with me, but normally just

Ginny. Plain old Ginny to some, The only Weasley girl for

generations, the youngest Weasley, the younger sister to the six

slightly intimidating older brothers, or as most of the boys at

Hogwarts called me: The-pretty-redhead-Weasley-girl-who-I'd-like-

to-go-out-with-but-I'm-afraid-that-I'm-going-to-be-hexed-to-next-

year-if-I-even-look-at-her-funny. But the worst of all names was:my

best friend's younger sister. Yes, pity me if you must, that was how

the great Boy-Who-Lived thought of me. After four years of this

torture, I began to think of him as the Boy-Who-Couldn't-Be-Blinder.

But, alas, my dear friends, the worst was yet to come.

I can still remember the day as though it were yesterday. I had

come down the spiral staircase from the girls' dormitories to tell

Hermione Granger of something of great interest, when I spotted

THEM. Yes, my dear friends, the worst had come. I saw Harry Potter

with-with-with HER. It pains me just to say think of the horrid sight.

Can you even imagine who he was with? Yes, yes, you've got it.

Wait, what did you say? Hermione, you think it was? Oh! No, no, no!

No, it was Lavender Brown. Can you even guess what they were

doing? No, I don't suppose you can. Imagine! Thinking Hermione was

having an evening rendez-vous with Harry! That's the last time I ask

you a question of such importance! Really-what's that? Get on with

the story, you say? Well, if you insist. I was so shocked that my jaw

dropped to the floor, luckily being of such self-control, I managed to

pick it back up and not rush over to them, pull Lavender off of Harry,

slap Harry across the face multiple times, or start crying. And I mean

heart-wrenching sobs, not watering eyes, but oh-so-loud-and-hard-

to-ignore-sobs.So I did the only thing I knew how to, I got on my

knees crawled around the sofas, only peeking up to see if they'd

noticed me until I reached the portrait hole, where I swiftly stood up

and dived through the portrait hole. But you know what those

dreadful founders neglected to put on the wall? No, I guess you

don't.They forgot to put up a sign saying: No Diving;Shallow or No

Water. I mean how could you neglect such an important part of the

castle? So while I lay outside the portrait hole crying my heart-

wrenching tears, Harry and Lavender either heard while they were,er,

participating in 'activities' or they came up for air, and they heard

me. They both ran to see what the trouble was, but Harry made it

out first. And in that moment chocolate eyes met emerald and in

that moment, our souls seemed to mesh as one, oh wait, that's not

how it went. Can you tell I've been reading too many romance

novels? Here's how it went: "Ow, ow, ow!" I said, very intelligently,

might I add. "Ginny? What are you doing?" Harry asked, because he's

a dimwit. "What does it look like I'm doing, dimwit? I fell and now

I'm crying in pain. Honestly, such a moron," the last part being said

under my breath. Obviously choosing to ignore my comment, he

rolled his eyes and said," I meant how did you fall?" "Well, isn't it

obvious, Harry, darling?" Harry and I both looked up and said at the

the same time,"Huh?" I guess he's not the only dimwit. But I must

say I make a cuter one. "Well, obviously, she was spying on us, and

so as not to be caught she fell out the portrait hole," Lavender said,

like Harry should have seen that from the beginning. "Hey! I don't

spy! I came downstairs, thinking that maybe Hermione would be

there, and you both were there and I tried to get out before seeing

something I definitely didn't want to see," I said, rather indignantly.

Funnily enough, both Lavender and Harry's faces turned rather red.

Harry's was more of a blush, while Lavender seemed to be swelling

with anger. "Well, I, never!" Lavender exclaimed. Turning to Harry,

she saw he was embarrassed and said, "Well, obviously my

boyfriend's ashamed of me, and his best friend's sister is trying to

get him out of the relationship!" Lavender exclaimed, very shrilly.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, very curiously. "You didn't tell your friends that

we're dating?" Lavender asked, turning on Harry. "Well, actually, I

didn't know,myself," Harry confessed. With that, Lavender slapped

Harry across the face, and said,"I would say that we're over, but

since we obviously didn't have anything, there's nothing to be over

with!" She yelled, stalking out with a huff. "Well, I'm glad that's

over!" Harry said. I turned my head so fast, I could've given myself

whiplash,"What?" I asked. "I didn't like her, but she was a good

kisser," He said, very thoughtfully. "Okay, whatever. Are you gonna

help me up or what?" I asked, while my head I was doing

cartwheels. "Oh yeah, sure. You know,Ginny, you're strange. You

didn't have to dive out the portrait hole, you could have sat quietly

waiting for your turn," Harry said, very playfully. Was Harry flirting

with me? Well, if he was, I'd just have to flirt right back. Wrenching

my arm from his I asked," Excuse me? But what makes you think I'd

want a turn, Mr. Potter?" It seemed Mr. Potter lost his nerve,

because he started mumbling apologies and things of the sort. Ha!

That's what it feels like to be made a fool of! "Relax, Harry, I was

only joking." Playfully lifting his eyebrow, he said," So you would like

a turn?" "Maybe, I would." Who wa sthis crazy girl, I why was she

taking over my body? Ginny, the flirt, was not a role I usually played.

Ginny, the stutterer, was way more up my alley. "Hmm, well it

seems your turn's about to come," he said, huskily. And before I

could think, Harry was leaning for our very first of many kisses.

Yes, God was definitely looking out for me that day.


End file.
